PEDRA LUA PAIXÃO
by Viviane Valar
Summary: Uma pedra que tem poderes de fazer grifinórios e sonserinos se apaixonarem enquanto estão dormindo. Tudo é culpa de Helga Huffle Puff. Como Snape vai lidar com isso. Talvez eu consiga explicar como Lily e Thiago ficam juntos. Hehehe. Baguncei geral! Ma
1. Default Chapter

Nome da fic: PEDRA-LUA-PAIXÃO

Autor: VIVIANE VALAR

Pares: Severus Snape/Lily Evans, Narcisa Black/Thiago Potter, Lúcius Malfoy/ Alice e outros.Censura: R, NC-17 (tensão, sexo, angst)Gênero: Drama, Romance, Tema Adulto.Spoilers: Sem Spoiller acho. hehehe

Avisos ou Alertas: sexo.

Desafio: 115. Snape tem sonhos eróticos com Harry, mas mal sabe ele que o próprio Harry os tem. Como seria os sonhos? E se de repente eles descobrirem que não era uma "sonho", mas sim um feitiço resultante de uma pedra que ambos acharam na floresta proibida, que faz como que quem as possua possa ter "sonhos reais" entre si!!!!! E o que fazer quando cada dono da pedra descobrir o outro dono? (Viv) (Do Snapefest, que nem entrou. Mas eu dei uma mexida no desafio, e ficou assim... veja o resumo.)

Resumo: Uma pedra que tem poderes de fazer grifinórios e sonserinos se apaixonarem enquanto estão dormindo. Tudo é culpa de Helga Huffle Puff. Como Snape vai lidar com isso. Talvez eu consiga explicar como Lily e Thiago ficam juntos. Hehehe. Baguncei geral! Mas é melhor ler que ficar na dúvida.

Notas: Essa fic tem duas etapas. Tempos dos marotos. Tempo de Harry Potter. Vamos ver se vocês acompanham. HeheheAgradecimentos: Mais uma vez a mim, hehehe, que inventei o desafio, que ficou escondido, sem produção, até que a mãe dele (eu) viesse salvá-lo!!!!!Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.

**PEDRA-LUA-PAIXÃO**

**Capítulo 1 – Onde tudo começou...**

Era uma noite de verso particularmente quente. Todos dormiam a sono solto na escola de Hogwarts. Exceto a diretora da casa Lufa-lufa, Helga Huffle Puff.

Há alguns anos, ela e seus três melhores amigos, abriram a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. E todos conheciam suas qualidades. Que incluía harmonia, acolhimento sem distinção dos alunos, companheirismo, justiça e lealdade. Mas o que poucos sabiam, era que ela era uma eterna romântica.

Vestiu uma longa capa e foi passear ao luar. Não precisaria de varinha. Tal estava brilhante a lua. Presenciara naquele dia, uma discussão particularmente calorosa entre Godrico Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherim. Este último, afirmando a importância do sangue puro nos alunos ali. E o outro, sobre o direito de toda e qualquer pessoa mágica, de aprender sobre seus dons.

Então estava, Helga, ali, nos jardins da escola, preste a realizar seu mais brilhante plano. Suspirou excitada. Levava nas mãos, duas pedras-lua idênticas. Porém não eram comuns. Eram pedras-lua-paixão. Ria divertida do nome que escolhera. Decidiu "brincar" um pouco. E enfeitiçou cada uma. Para que sempre que uma das pedras estivesse com um grifinório e a outra, com um sonserino, essas pessoas teriam sonhos romântico-eróticos. Um com o outro. Independente de seus relacionamentos anteriores.

Assim, Helga esperava unir as casas que mais rivalizavam entre si. Estariam unidas pela paixão. Suspirava sorrindo. Colocou uma pedra em cada canto do jardim. Torcendo para que suas vítimas, ou seus privilegiados, como preferia pensar, os acharia.

De repente parou. Receosa. Não estava garantindo o amor. Apenas a paixão. Mas os pares só continuariam juntos, se de fato nascesse o amor sincero. Deu de ombros. A paixão á era um bom começo. E retornou para sua casa na torre da Lufa-lufa. Plenamente satisfeita.

Porém, alguns dias depois, uma forte chuva caiu sobre a escola, e as pedras foram cobertas por terra e lama. E assim, elas ficaram esquecidas. Por muito tempo. Mais tempo que sua criadora poderia esperar.

E ela não conseguiu o que tanto esperava, que era salvar a amizade entre os quatro. E Salazar se separou deles, não sem antes deixar ali, um monstro, que crescia na câmara secreta.

**OF: continua.**

**N/a: Bem, como eu realmente não sou má. Hehehe. E esse cap de apresentação ficou bem curtinho, vai mais um junto. Hehehe**

**Beijos**

**Viv**


	2. Capítulo 2 Snape e Lily

**N/A: Como eu disse, esse vai de brinde. Hehehe Pelo cap anterior ser bem curtinho. Mas não se acostumem. Quero reviews e logo! Hehehe Assim, eu posto mais, logo!!! Sacou????**

**E já vou explicando com antecedência. Não tem suruba!!!! Só tem duas pedras!!!! HUNF!!!**

**Hehehe**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

**Capítulo 2 - Snape e Lily**

-Vamos lá Aluado! Desencana! Vamos fazer alguma coisa! Pra quê estudar? Já sabemos tudo mesmo! – Sírius provocava.

-Ei! Não sabemos tudo! EU não sei tudo! – Pedro choramingou.

-Que novidade Rabicho! – desdenhou Sírius. – Pontas, convença-o! – determinado.

-Aluado, meu chapa! Você quer passar o resto da vida como um "bom moço"?! Afinal, você é ou não é um maroto?!

O lobisomem suspirou resignado.

-Sabia que poderíamos contar com você! – Thiago aprovou diante da expressão do outro.

-O que vamos fazer? – Pedro excitado.

-Bem... estive pensando em... agitar um pouco! – sorriso criminoso. – Acho que o seboso está precisando de uma liçãozinha!

-Pontas! Esse é meu passatempo preferido! – Sírius exclamou esfregando as duas mãos.

-Vocês já notaram que ele anda sempre com o nariz comprido enfiado nos livros quando passa?! Ele quase não olha por onde anda! – fingiu preocupação. – Já imaginou o que poderia acontecer?! – horror simulado.

-Pontas! Você é um cara muito caridoso, se preocupando com esse reles ser engordurado! – bateu no peito como se fosse chorar de orgulho.

Pedro e Remus, mesmo a contra-gosto, não puderam deixar de rir dos dois.

-O que estão planejando? – abandonou completamente o livro na mochila.

-Bem, meu caro Aluado, - o moreno despenteou os cabelos, uniu as mãos nas costas e começou a caminhar para de baixo de uma árvore. – estive pensando... que devido à última azaração que sofri pelos corredores do castelo, por um certo nariz de gancho, que talvez pudesse acontecer algo estranho. Imaginem, senhores, se alguém, por acaso, deixasse uma bomba de bosta, perdida por aí. – levantou um dedo, e em seguida outro, continuando a demonstrar. – E o que aconteceria se naquele exato e fatídico momento, um pobre aluno desafortunado, passasse por cima na hora. – outro dedo. – E mais! Se junto com a bomba de bosta, houvesse um dispositivo de deflagração de fogos de artifícios! Tsc, tsc, tsc. – sacudiu a cabeça para os lados. – Acho que não seria nada, nada bom!

-Pontas! Mas alguém pode se machucar! – Remus sério.

-Que nada! Só vai precisar de um banho! Coisa que, aliás, é redundante no caso do seboso! - riu cm graça.

-Bem, se é para o bem geral, um banho é uma conseqüência positiva! – riu o lobisomem desta vez.

Severus Snape estava irritado. Como sempre se propôs a fazer uma experiência para pontos extras. Desta vez era sobre a pedra-lua. Mas estava em falta. Não se achava em lugar algum. Conhecia suas propriedades. E principalmente a poção da paz, que era a poção mais usada com a pedra. Porém, algo lhe dizia que essa pedra era mais especial. Decidiu emprestar na biblioteca todos os livros que existiam sobre o mineral.

Estava naquele momento com um livro muito antigo. E foi em direção ao lago. De olho nas páginas do livro. E já estava quase sob os galhos de uma frondosa árvore, quando uma súbita apreensão o fez parar. Olhou para os lados. Não viu nada. Mas continuava se sentindo observado. Procurou mais. Não viu. Caminhou cauteloso, mirando em todas as direções. E então, pisou numa porção de folhas de consistência estranha. Como se fosse uma bolha estourando. Franziu a testa. E antes que pudesse compreender. Foi jogado para trás por uma forte explosão.

Havia cheiro de bosta por todo lado. E uma cratera no chão. Essas coisas serviram para dar uma boa pista sobre o que tinha acontecido. E as risadas abafadas atrás da árvore, fizeram com que reconhecesse os culpados.

"O quarteto sujo!"

Estava pronto para distribuir azarações para todo lado, quando viu no meio da cratera, uma pedra-lua. Ela era um pouco diferente das que conhecia. Mas sem dúvida era uma. A satisfação superou o ódio mortal. Pegou-a, aguardou-a, e saiu às pressas para sonserina.

-Ei! - Sírius gritava. – Corre pro chuveiro! E não esqueça de lavar as orelhas" – gargalhava.

Snape se banhou estava agora diante da pedra. Ela era como as outras, exceto, que parecia mais brilhante. Como se houvesse luz dentro dela. Ficou intrigado. Fez algumas experiências, mas as propriedades não correspondiam. Mas um segundo antes de jogar fora, decidiu guardá-la na cabeceira ao lado de sua cama. Não soube explicar seu gesto. E nem tentou entender. Trocou-se e foi para o jantar.

Não muito distante dali, algumas garotas conversavam amimadas. Em volta do lago.

-Lily, como pode dizer que ele é horrível?! – falou chocada a garota morena.

-Alice! Ele é tão... arrogante! – frustrada.

Pegou uma pedra e jogou no lago.

-Claro que é! Ele é perfeito! Se eu já não estivesse apaixonada por Frank Longbottom, Tiago Potter não me escaparia! – riu.

-Alice!!! – exclamou rindo também.

Jogou outra pedra.

-Mas ele é tão exibido, e cheio de si! Não! Jamais daria certo! – negou com a cabeça.

Pegou outra pedra. Acertando mais longe que das outras vezes.

-Lily, pensa bem. Ele é um dos mais inteligentes, um dos mais lindos, um dos mais charmosos, um dos melhores jogadores de quadribol... – enumerava nos dedos.

-AAAAH! – exclamou sentando na grama frustrada.

-Diga que você realmente, em são consciência não pensa nele! Pensa em que então?! – provocou.

Ficou olhando para o mato, a terra, as pedras, evitando ao máximo o olhar da amiga. Sabia que ela estava certa em tudo o que dissera. E muito mais. Sua irritação era ainda maior, porque sabia não ser indiferente ao menino de ouro. E isso era o que mais a deixava brava.

Mas antes de finalmente admitir isso em voz alta, avistou uma pedra diferente das outras. Seu brilho chamou a atenção.

-Uma pedra-lua! – abobada.

-Como?? – Alice fora pega de surpresa.

-Pedra-lua! – repetiu.

E tomou a pedra nas mãos, com cuidado. Sentiu um tranco leve. Como uma pequena queda. E teve um vislumbre de um outro moreno. De olhos muito negros.

"Severus Snape!"

Sacudiu a cabeça com vigor. Nunca tinha pensado nele antes.

-Lily? Você está bem?

-Sim. Acho que foi uma tontura. Não me alimentei muito bem hoje. – e guardou a pedra no bolso.

Mais tarde, no jantar, duas pessoas que nunca se falaram, trocaram olhares confusos. A ruiva e o moreno. Ele nunca tinha reparado.

"Mas a sangue-ruim era muito bonita mesmo."

Condenou-se por pensar nela, naqueles termos. E desviou o olhar. Não muito longe estavam os malditos marotos. E eles ainda pagariam pelo que tinham feito a ele naquela manhã. Mas tinha que se apressar. Os N.O.M.s já iriam começar. Tinha no dia seguinte, prova teórica e prática de DCAT. Sua especialidade. Terminou o jantar. E saiu logo para o quarto. Ainda estudaria um pouco mais.

Após bastante tempo revisando as anotações, resolveu ceder ao sono. Ao trocar o pijama, viu que seus companheiros de quarto já estavam dormindo também. Deveria ser muito tarde.

Tirou a pedra-lua da gaveta e colocou sobre o criado mudo. Fechou a cortina que o isolava dos outros. Pela primeira vez em muito anos, não teve dificuldade em adormecer.

Lily estava no salão comunal da grifinória. Adiando o momento de ir se recolher. Pensando em certos olhos negros. Nunca tinha reparado, no quão sensual era. Ouviu uma conversa entre os "marotos". Sobre uma peça que pregaram no Snape. Sentiu indignação crescer.

"Como podiam se divertir às custas dos outros?!"

Snape não era exatamente um santo, mas não achava certo atazanas a vida do sonserino. Olhava com desdém para o moreno despenteando os cabelos enquanto soltava o pomo de oura, que rodava pela sala. Até recapturá-lo novamente.

Bufou e resolveu que já vira o suficiente. E foi para cama. Colocou a pedrinha que achara no lago dentro de uma caixinha de música que os pais mandaram certa vez. E se deitou. E a cada inspiração mais profunda, descia mais intensamente no mundo nebuloso dos sonhos.

_Estava andando perto do lago. A camisola diáfana mais sugeria que ocultava. Avistou um vulto na outra extremidade. Rumou para ele._

"_Tão sério! Tão firme! Tão sensual!"_

_Quando ele se virou, pôde ver os olhos negros. Eles queimavam em chamas. A olhava, como que vendo através. Ele pôde ouvir o suspiro ruidoso dela. Lily Evans. Uma nascida trouxa._

"_Tão linda!"_

_Ainda tentou resistir aos apelos do corpo, para que se aproximasse e a tomasse. Mas Quando ela veio em sua direção. Tão decidida. Quase que em oferenda, não pode resistir mais. Adiantou um passo. E tomou sua boca quente como se nada fosse mais certo que isso. Sua capa negra os envolveu._

_Foi quando ela notou que ele estava nu. Só a capa ali. Estremeceu. Ele entendeu como um convite aberto. E afastou o tecido transparente e passou a se ocupar do colo. Enquanto ouvia os gemidos fracos que a boca sensual emitia. Fraca, ela não conseguia se manter de pé. Ele acabou cedendo junto com ela e a deitou na relva. A copa da árvore os cobriu, protegendo sua privacidade._

_Ele seguiu abrindo um caminho de fogo, do pescoço ao ventre liso. Ela arqueava-se instintivamente. Num convite obsceno. E ele não se impediu. Queria a mulher com uma força que não conhecia. Que não era sua. E a tomou ali mesmo. Na penumbra. Ao ar livre._

_Ela emitiu um som de susto, mesclado com prazer. E ele gostou disso. Indo cada vez mais firme, e mais fundo. Ela o enlaçou com as pernas, enquanto chamava seu nome. Nada os preparara para aquele momento. O ápice os atingiu como um estrondo. Assustando igualmente aos dois._

Foi o suficiente para acordarem ofegantes. Cada qual em sua casa. Cada qual com suas dúvidas sobre o fato do sonho ter ou não ter acontecido.

**OF: continua.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Narcisa e Thiago

**N/A: eu sei que os casai são estranhos, mas a idéia é exatamente essa. Hehehe, espero que entendam.**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

**Capítulo 3 – Narcisa e Thiago**

Snape evoluiu de chocado a furioso. Indignado com o fato de se lavar por uma sangue-ruim. Mesmo num sonho. Isso era proibitivo! Era absurdo! Não quis dormir mais. Sentia que se o fizesse, o sonho voltaria. E como o primeiro, tão real, que o deixaria atordoado. Ao se olhar, viu o estrago feito. Teria que trocar a roupa e os lençóis. Praguejava sujo. Não dormiu mais aquela noite.

Lily ficou estagnada, estarrecida, inebriada, chocada. Não sabia se era bom ou mal. Havia sido maravilhoso. Mas ao mesmo tempo tão errado. Temeu sonhar novamente. Nunca pensara no sonserino naqueles termos.

Desistiu de impedir o sono, quando já faltava pouco para acordar. E surpreendentemente essa uma hora de sono, fora revigorante.

"Ou teria sido o sonho?"

O dia seguinte era um dia cheio. Provas e ansiedade. Tinha uma antecipação mórbida. Ver Snape mais uma vez. Passada a primeira prova do dia, se dirigiu ao lago mais uma vez. Carregando Alice junto. Quase a levando pelos ares.

-Você o quê?! – chocada.

-Exatamente o que ouviu. Sonhei com o Snape. E nós transamos! Aqui. Exatamente aqui. Neste lago! – tão abestalhada quanto a ouvinte.

-Lily! Mas ele é tão... ele é tão... estranho! Ele é amigo do Malfoy, do lestrange. Ele é mau! – insistia.

-Eu não sei não. Ele é fechado, reservado. Mas não sei se é mau. E depois, foi tão... UAU! 0 riu com graça.

-Lily Evans! Pare com essa besteira. Veja! Olhe lá. Os dois estão quase um do lado do outro. Olhe ali na árvore. – apontou para uma árvore que cobria Snape e os marotos. – De uma lado, - levantou uma mão. – o charmoso e inteligente grifinório. Moreno. De olhos claros. Lindo! E de outro, - levantou a outra mão. – O reservado e misterioso sonserino. De cabelos engordurados e narigudo!

Fez movimentos oscilatórios com as mãos, simulando uma balança.

-Então! Qual você escolheria, para ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento?! – cínica.

-Você está exagerando! – fez uma careta. – Não disse que vou namorar o Snape. Nem que vou realizar passo a passo do sonho! Até porque não tenho aquela camisola. – riram da piada.

Mas um barulho chamou a atenção delas.

-Mas que merda! – saiu irritada.

-Lily! O que foi? Onde vai?

-Parar com um certo grifinório charmoso. Que tem mais maldade e despeito que o acusado sonserino!

Saiu pisando duro.

Snape amanhecera mais irritadiço que antes. Pela noite que não dormiu. E o sonho do pouco que dormiu.

-Não vou me sujeitar à sangue-ruim! Nem em sonho! – resmungava decidido.

Foi para a prova ainda resmungando impropérios para si mesmo. Teve alguma dificuldade em se concentrar na prova escrita de DCAT. Mas escrevera bastante. Mas pela primeira vez estava inseguro. Lia e relia suas respostas indo em direção ao lago, sem saber se poderia confiar em sua lucidez, depois da noite anterior.

Demorou algum tempo, sentado de baixo da árvore que fazia sombra para quatro garotos, que deveriam ir para o inferno após serem acoitados com línguas de fogo.

Viu de repente a ruiva às margens do lago. Se lembrou do sonho. Desistiu de arranjar briga e saiu sorrateiro. Mas algo aconteceu e antes que pudesse impedir, os marotos já se divertiam. Mas pior que ser humilhado Poe eles, foi ver a sangue-ruim o defendendo. A indignação era maior diante disso. Mas curiosamente, o maltratou mais ainda, ver a mágoa nos olhos dela quando a repudiou.Mesmo ali. Caído, com bolhas de sabão saindo pela boca. Mas ela era forte. E respondeu á altura.

Poderia ter rido quando ela agrediu o Potter-babaca. Ele a queria. Percebia isso. Mas duvidava que tivesse chegado "perto" do que fizera no sonho, com o objeto de desejo do outro. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, foi azarado mais uma vez.

Não deixaria barato. Não ficaria assim. Tinha que revidar. Tinha que pegá-los de jeito. Um a um. E começaria pelo "chefe". Seria capaz de tomar a garota-do-Potter bem de baixo do nariz dele.

Anoiteceu rápido, diante das dúvidas e das apreensões do estranho casal. Lily, no Salão comunal, pensava no que Snape tinha dito e uma certa tristeza se instalou na ruivinha. Não desejava mal ao sonserino. Mas também jamais pensara nele como homem. Mas depois do sonho...

Estava com a pedra-lua nas mãos, refletindo sobre o outro, quando um objeto voador passou diante de seu nariz, quase se chocando com ele. S susto a fez largar a pedra no chão, que rolou longe.

-Que merda, Potter! Dá pra guardar seu brinquedinho?! – se irritou.

E se abaixou procurando a pedra.

-Evans! Me desculpe! – mortificado. – Não foi por mal. Foi o rabicho, aqui, que o deixou escapar.

O amigo se encolheu envergonhado.

-Ah! Não importa! –continuava procurando.

-Poso ajudar? Sou ótimo em buscas. O que está procurando? – prestativo.

-Sua humildade! – bufou.

Ele se dignou a parecer confuso.

Lily, percebeu que por mais que procurasse, não acharia mais a linda pedra. Estava perdida. Desistiu e foi se recolher mais cedo. A noite foi longa e sem sonhos, para sua tristeza.

Snape estava no seu quarto quando resolveu que talvez pudesse ter sua vingança contra Potter. Pegou a pedra-lua e num canto do quarto onde elaborara um mini-laboratório, iniciou uma pesquisa. Planejava fazer uma infusão com a pedra. Que pudesse acabar com a petulância do apanhador das grifinória. De uma vez por todas.

"O grifinório e os amigos abestalhados nunca saberiam o que os atingira!" – se repreendeu por não ter pensado nisso antes.

Manteve a pedra submersa em um cálice de orvalho. E então aguardaria muito satisfeito. Ouviu alguns sons pelo quarto. Lúcius tinha entrado agitado.

-Severus! Preciso de sua ajuda. Narcisa fez aniversário hoje. E eu não me lembrei. Não comprei nada para ela. Ela me garantiu que se não conjurar alguma coisa nesse exato momento, que me deixará! Se meus pais descobrirem estou morto! Fomos jurados para casar, antes mesmo de nascermos! Você sabe! – apreensivo.

-Sim, Lúcius, eu sei! Mas não posso te ajudar agora. Estou ocupado! – sem emoção.

-Severus! Faça alguma coisa! Uma poção calmante que seja! – exigiu arrogante.

-Lúcius, me caro! – sorriu. – Se vira! – novamente compenetrado.

Um Malfoy não era desprezado assim! Se controlou para não azarar o colega. Mas quando a mão foi á varinha, um cálice chamou sua atenção. Lá estava a mais bela pedra-lua que jamais vira. Era isso mesmo! Viu quando Snape deu as costas para pegar mais algum ingrediente e se virou para o armário. Então tirou a pedra do copo rapidamente.

Desceu as escadas desabalado. Parou à entrada do Salão Comunal. Respirou fundo para se acalmar. Viu a bela Narcisa. Que um dia seria sua esposa, imposta por seus pais, mas que agradava e muito às expectativas do sonserino.

-Narcisa, querida! Se presente estava guardado, desde a última visita a Hogsmead. Me feriu pensar que me julga, tão relapso! – fingida ofensa.

-Aé? – torceu o nariz. – Quero ver!

-Aqui está! Uma pedra rara. Para uma jóia rara! – galante.

O loiro ficou muito satisfeito com sua esperteza. E ficaram ali até todos irem embora para cama. Queria ir adiante com o relacionamento. Mas ela não aceitava seus avanços. E mais uma vez teve que se contentar em ir para o quarto só.

Snape estava acabando, quando se voltou para pegar o cálice. Era o último passo da poção que inventara. E então percebera que a pedra se fora.

-Maldito Lúcius! – não tinha dúvidas. – Bem, de qualquer forma teria que esperar mais uma semana, para acrescentar a pedra. Teria a pedra de volta.

Thiago estava sozinho no Salão Comunal, pensando em como se aproximar de Lily. Ela era tão linda. Mas tinha um gênio! E então viu algo brilhar no canto da sala. Ao chegar perto, viu que era uma pedra-lua.

-Isso! Isso era o que a Evans estava procurando! Se eu devolver a ela, certamente que ficará feliz e quem sabe assim, posso me aproximar! – exultante.

Pegou a pedra nas mãos pensando nela. E sentiu um tranco leve. Estranho.

"Narcisa Black"

-O quê?! Não! Evans!

"Narcisa Black"

-Meu merlin! O que estou pensando nessa cobra?! Ela é noiva do Malfoy! Eu gosto da Evans.

Mas era o rosto da sonserina que vinha em sua mente. Ficou alarmado.

-Acho que estou pirando. Só pode ser culpa dos N.O.M.s

E foi dormir. Deixando a pedra na cabeceira da cama. Daria à ruiva no dia seguinte.

"Narcisa Black"

-Cala boca! – irritado com a voz em sua cabeça.

_Lá estava o lago. Brilhando quase prateado, pela lua. Estava ali com sua camisola transparente ao vento. Narcisa ouviu um trote. Mas não se assustou. Apenas se voltou para a direção do som. Viu um cervo muito grande. Imponente. Se aproximou calmamente, receando espantar o belo animal. Ele pareceu hesitar. Mas não se foi. Ela sorriu maliciosa.. E tocou em seu pescoço. O animal estremeceu. Ela gostou. Continuou acariciando o dorso, o rosto, a barriga. E então olhando olha no olho. Soube._

_-Potter._

_Ele lentamente foi retornando à forma humana._

_-Como soube?_

_-Seus olhos nunca mentem! – se aproximou mais_

_Colando ao corpo nu do grifinório. Ele teve consciência de seu estado, um segundo antes de tomar a boca dela._

_-Quero você! – murmurava entre os beijos que espalhava pelo rosto, pescoço, colo._

_-Me toma! – ela arfou._

_Então o jovem que havia vindo do animal, usou suas habilidades para realizar todos os desejos dela. Dele._

_A deitou na relva e com pouca delicadeza, liberou todo se r selvagem que havia ali. A garota gemia tão alto, que ele temeu acordar todos no palácio. Mas ao mesmo tempo, investia mais forte a cada exclamação vinda da boca impura dela. Que gritava vulgaridades que ele estava envergonhado em ouvir. Mas só parou quando com um uivo rouco, acordou e percebeu estar dormindo em sua cama._

Corou, e agradeceu a Merlin por estarem todos dormindo, para não presenciarem o sonho erótico que tivera com... Narcisa! Nunca tivera sonhos assim com lily. Com ela eles estavam juntos do um modo calmo e aconchegante. Mas nunca tinha tido um sonho assim. Perdeu o resto do sono da noite ao ver a sujeira em seus lençóis. Soltou um palavrão cabeludo.

Na cama da sonserina, uma garota ofegante estava mais que agitada.

-Potter?! E ainda por cima um cervo?! Que loucura! – se escandalizou.

Nunca permiti que Lúcius fizesse nada "perto" disso! E não consegui me controlar! Queria tê-lo. Devorá-lo! Que insano! Preciso ver de perto esse magrelo! Lúcius que me desculpe.

**OF: continua**


	4. Capítulo 4 Consequências

**N/A: Oi turma. Demorei. Quase esqueci dessa fic! Hehehe. Foi mal! Mas com reviews a gente lembra né! Hehehe. Bem realmente a idéia era fazer casais inusitados, e quem sabe explicar alguns existentes, e ainda explicar outros que não se formaram, mas que a gente sempre desconfiou. Se compliquei, espero que me desculpem! Hehehe São os hormônios. Hehehe Estou grávida. E muito feliz. Então voamos ver como a fic vai ficar!!! Tudo pode acontecer!!!!!!**

**Então fiquem com a...... fic!**

**Capítulo 4 – Consequências**

Snape acordou cedo. Não sonhou aquela noite. Mas ainda se lembrava da noite anterior. Estava pronto para seus planos de vingança.

"Potter não perdia por esperar!"

Ao Levou a infusão que tinha preparado até então, para deixar na estufa dois. Lá ela descansaria até madurar. Ao chegar no café, viu a garota-do-Potter chagando. Estava com expressão relaxada. Seus olhares se encontraram. Foi como uma onda de calor o invadindo. Preferiu considerar o fato como positivo. Viu que ela corou violentamente.

"Plano um em andamento!"

Ela desviou os olhos com dificuldades. Até a mesa da Grifinória. Snape sorria malicioso ao sentar-se em sua própria mesa. Viu Potter chegar. E estranhou que curiosamente, ao invés de ficar se exibindo para a Evans, tivesse o olhar colado em sua direção. Não para ele, Snape, mas para alguém sentado a duas cadeiras.

"Narcisa?! Potter quer morrer?!"

Viu que a outra mantinha o olhar no idiota.

"Que absurdo!"

Sentiu que o plano seria bom, para mais pessoas que anteriormente. Potter olhava de rabo d olho para a ruiva e tornava a mirar Narcisa. Comeu rápido. Lúcius não notou a postura da namorada e não disse nada quando a garota ser desculpou e saiu. Quando Snape olhou de volta, não viu Potter.

"Desgraçados!"

Saiu às pressas, e acabou colidindo com alguém nos corredores.

-Ora! Olhe por onde anda! – rugiu.

E então olhou a vítima no chão. Lily. Ela sabia que deveria demonstrar raiva e indignação. Mas estava perturbada pelos sonhos de duas noites atrás. E apenas olhava confusa. Snape acabou por estender a mão.

-Vai ajudar uma sangue-ruim?! – irritação finalmente aparecendo.

-Só se você aceitar a ajuda de um... seboso! – sorriu com ironia.

Ela corou mais uma vez e aceitou sua mão. Ele deu um puxão brusco que a garota foi jogada para seus braços. Assustada.

-Está... bem? – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido.

-Algum problema Evans? – voz alta de Sírius, chamou a atenção de outros alunos que passavam por ali.

-N-não! – se afastou quase hipnotizada pela escuridão dos olhos dele.

-Vá babar seu amiguinho, Black! Antes que ele se meta em encrenca! Se bem que eu ficaria muitíssimo satisfeito! – malicioso.

-O que quer dizer com isso... ranhoso? – desprezo. Mãos na varinha.

-Apenas que ele deve se cuidar melhor! Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer em cada curva! – enigmático.

Sírius sacou a varinha e apontou pra Snape. Que já estava armado também. Ficaram assim longos segundos.

-Vocês dois parem! – irritada.

Os alunos já faziam um círculo em volta dos dois. Aguardando um duelo.

-Vocês se comportem! Sírius! Vá ver seu amigo! Snape! Por favor... – não percebeu que usou com ele um tom mais de súplica.

Sírius e Snape olharam para ela sem entender. Exceto que Snape se recuperou mais rápido.

-A sangue-ruim está implorando pelo seu amiguinho?! – debochado.

-Não idiota! – furiosa e arrependida. – AAAAAAAAH! – rugiu.

E saiu pelos corredores em direção ao pátio. Tinha aula, mas não conseguiria assistir. História da Magia só a faria sentir sono. E o sono levaria a relaxar suas defesas. E isso significava, talvez, sonhar como há dois dias. Era melhor esfriar a cabeça.

-Sonserino burro! Nojento! Seboso...

-Resmungando sozinha, Evans? – irritado.

Snape tinha resolvido seguí-la, para tirar uma dúvida. E iniciar o plano. Mas ao ouvi-la xingando-o, se arrependeu.

Ela se assustou e quase caiu, tropeçando em um nó de raiz. Ele foi mais rápido, e a segurou. Braços envolta do corpo magro dela. Ele era franzino para um adolescente, mas ainda era maior que ela.

Lily ficou olhando nos olhos dele e então fez algo de que nunca iria se esquecer, por toda vida. O beijou profundamente. Ele correspondeu. Mas aos poucos, foi se afastando.

-Não! Severus, não! Espera. Não está certo. – tentava segurar suas mãos.

-Qual o problema, Evans? Não sou bom o bastante pra você? – humilhado.

-Não! Não é isso! Severus, eu não sei como isso foi acontecer. É tão estranho! – se separou totalmente. – Não amo você!

-E quem disse que eu a amo?! – disse entre os dentes. – Só queria tirar uma certa... dúvida! – cruel.

Ela deu um tapa no rosto dele. Ele ergueu a varinha.

-Se me tocar de novo! Seja para me beijar ou me bater! Você está morta Evans!!! Morta!

Afastou-se da garota pálida. Um ódio muito grande crescia como uma bola de gás que sufocava cada vez mais. Sentiu o frasco no casaco. Quase se esquecera dele.

-Grifinórios malditos! Quando eu terminar haverá poção para todos vocês!!! Tenho que reencontrar a pedra!!!

Narcisa viu quando Potter saiu e por mais incrível que fosse. Sozinho. Nunca saiu sem os outros três. Mas desta vez Thiago queria ficar sozinho. Era tão estranho o que sentia. Olhou para Evans e sentiu seu coração pulsando fora do ritmo. Mas ao mirar Narcisa, sentiu um calor subindo desde o baixo ventre. Assustou-se com a atração. Achou melhor sair antes de ficar constrangido diante de toda a escola. Foi até o lago. Onde teve o sonho com ela. Com a sonserina.

-Você está bem, Potter? – fingiu preocupação.

-Hã? – viu o objeto de sua tortura diante dele.

-Parece pálido! – manteve o tom.

-Eu... estou bem. O que está fazendo aqui? – direto.

-Me preocupei com você. – sorriu criminosa. – Apesar de ser um grifinório, não lhe quero ... mal.

-Ah é?! – duvidou. – Acho melhor voltar.

Mas ao olhar para a direção do castelo, viu Snape beijando Lily profundamente, longamente. Ela parecia muito satisfeita. Doeu. Então se virou para a garota a seu lado.

-Pensando bem, sempre quis saber o gosto de uma sonserina! – a arrebatou-a subitamente, no exato momento em que Lily dava o tapa em Snape.

O calor, que sentiu ao olhar a garota, cresceu dentro dele e estava prestes a tomá-la como fizera no sonho. Soube que não seria rejeitado. Mas algo o impediu. Lembrou do rosto da ruivinha sorrindo o fez parar.

-Não, Narcisa! Não posso!

-O quê?! – ela estranhou. Só agora vendo onde estava e o que fazia. – Potter! Você é um animal! – desprezo.

Mas corou ao lembrar-se do cervo do sonho. O tapa veio um segundo depois da lembrança.

-Sou comprometida! Você não tinha esse direito! – indignada com ele, com ela. E saiu dali bufando alto. Thiago chocado com tudo. Com Lily e Snape. Com ele e a Narcisa. Com o modo com que ela o acusou de fazer tudo sozinho. Afinal, fora ela que puxara sua blusa para fora da calça. E o acariciava intimamente. Sentou-se frustrado diante do lago.

"Só quero você Evans! Só você!"

Lily não esperava sentir a decepção que pesava em seu peito após ver Potter de agarramento com Narcisa Black. No mundo em que vivia, aquilo seria considerado atentado ao pudor, e os sois iriam para uma penitenciária juvenil!

"A garota tinha namorado! Se ele se importasse mesmo comigo, não faria isso!"

Viu o tapa da outra, e daria um ano de sua vida para estar lá e dar lhe outro. Mas em vez disso, deu a volta. E seguiu para aula. Não perderia a última aula de revisão dos N.O.M.s por "ele".

Quando Lúcius ficou sabendo por um primeiroanista, que sua namorada tinha sido vista em situação comprometedora com um grifinório, ele ficou furioso. E pegou Narcisa pelas vestes e a levou para o quarto dele.

-Que história é essa?! – gritava.

-Seu bruto! Seu louco! O que pensa que está fazendo?!

-O que EU penso? O que EWU penso? O que VOCÊ e o "campeão da Grifinória" estavam fazendo?! – acusou.

-Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo! – ofendida.

-Não tenho, é?! – se aproximou ameaçador.

-Não. Não tem! – com dignidade. – Não é o que está pensando! Mas se não pe capaz de me dar o benefício da dúvida, então não merece uma explicação! – olhos fingindo fúria. – E tome se presentinho de volta! Não quero nada que venha de você! – e jogou um objeto no peito dele. E saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força.

Lúcius estava aturdido. Não sabia em quê acreditar. E olhou para o chão procurando saber o que o atingira. E viu a Pedra-Lua, que roubara de Snape. Automaticamente pegou a pedra e colocou no bolso. Ia descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Custasse o que custasse.

Thiago estava afoito. Queria devolver a pedra para Evans. Agora mais do que nunca. E então ela poderia que sabe diminuir a agressividade com ele. E quem sabe...

Passou o dia todo tentando falar com ela, mas a garota sempre dava um jeito de escapar e não conseguia ficar a sós. Á noite, após o jantar, estavam todos no Salão Comunal, e Thiago criava coragem para ir falar com Lily mais uma vez.

-Pontas, que bicho te mordeu hoje?

-Hã? Nenhum, Almofadinhas. – desconversou.

-Eu que não fui! – brincou Remus.

Os quatro riram.

-O que foi aquilo no lago, Pontas? – Remus tentou.

-Ah! Não foi nada! – colocou as mãos nos bolsos, com a cara emburrada.

-Como nada?! Você agarrou a noiva do Malfoy! – Sírius fez expressão de nojo.

-Não foi bem assim! – se defendeu.

-Então foi ela que agarrou você?! – Pedro tinha olhar sonhador.

-Não seja idiota, Rabicho! A "Dama de Gelo" não faria isso. Sabe que ela vive dizendo aos quatro ventos que é toda pura e coisa e tal...

-Pois foi exatamente o que aconteceu. – Thiago desanimado.

-O quê?! – Sírius e Remus exclamaram juntos.

-É isso mesmo!

-Conta mais! Conta mais! – os olhos de Pedro brilhavam.

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso! – interrompeu e se levantou quando viu que Lily e a amiga pareciam que já iriam se deitar. E foi naquela direção.

-Pontas?! – Remus chamou.

-Evans! Espere. – chamou.

Ela apenas lhe deu um olhar de desprezo. E subiu as escadas que davam para o quarto das garotas.

-Evans! – frustrado, segurando a pedra-lua nas mãos.

Alice olhou para a amiga e para Thiago. Sabia que ela gostava dele. Apenas não admitia isso. Então voltou.

-O que quer, Potter? – séria.

-Eu apenas... eu... – via a outra sumindo pela curva da escada. – Eu... – olhou desolado para a pedra. – Acho que isso é dela. – e entregou para Alice. Virou as costas e voltou para onde estavam os marotos. A expressão de Sírius era divertida. Podia aguardar que ele não pouparia brincadeirinhas. Respirou fundo e foi enfrentá-lo.

**OF: continua**


	5. Capítulo 5 Alice e Lúcius

**N/A: povo demorei mais porque o ff estava só para leitura. Mas agora está aí!!! E poderão ver o que aconteceu depois e onde essa confusão vai parar! Hehehe Boa leitura. Divirtam-se**

Sheyla Snape : ôba! Quem bom que gostou, moça! É eu queria explicar algumas coisas. A relação de ódio do Snape com Harry, De suspeitas sobre o envolvimento com a Lily, e confundir uma pouco. E dar uma mexida nos casais! Hehehe Bem, o povo que tem "temor" de outros casais não vai gostar da fic. Que pena!

Lilibeth : hehehe, que bom que acho a fic uma delícia! Hehehe Bem, quando o povo pede mais, eu tento dar mais! Hehehe. Mais um cap. Beijo grande moça!

Sheyla Snape : Oi, moça! Bem os casai são inusitados mesmo pra bagunçar! Hehehe Sobre o que o Snape está aprontando, você saberá no tempo certo! Só garanto que não pé nada de bom! E agora ele quer se vingar de todos que atravessarem o caminho dele! Lily, Potter, quem mais??? Sim teremos Slash, mas só na segunda parte. Quando o tempo pular para o tempo de Harry Potter. Hehehe Tem alguma preferência? Os outro marotos eu até pensei, mas não conheço nenhuma sonserina extra pra eles, então esse vou ficar devendo. Mas no "futuro" tem MUITAS opções! Hehehe. Brigadão, estou curtindo e muito a maternidade! Beijão!

**Capítulo 5 – Alice e Lúcius**

Alice estava dividida. Entre respeitar a vontade da amiga e fazer o que Potter pedia. Decidiu que não ficaria quieta. Seguiu apressada para o quarto.

-Lily! Espere! Por que não falou com o Potter?

-Não falo com mau caráter! – seca.

-Que horror! Ele pode ser arrogante e convencido, mas mau caráter?! Se fosse seria sonserino!

-Você viu o que ele fez?! – ignorou a observação. – Ele estava com a Narcisa! A garota é intocável! É noiva desde que nasceu do Malfoy!

-Mas ele queria falar com você! Já pensou em deixar o garoto se explicar?!

-Explicar o quê? Eu não tenho nada a ver com aquele... aquele... – não achava a palavra adequada.

-Lily, se acalme. Ou que vê poderia pensar que está com ciúmes. – provocou.

-Ciúmes! – ofendida. – Ciúmes! Ah! Você deve estar brincando!! Boa noite dona Alice! – e se virou para terminar de trocar a roupa.

Alice riu. Tinha certeza que a amiga estava com ciúmes. E quando foi se trocar também, percebeu o peso da pedra no bolso. Viu que era a pedra que Potter pedira para devolver.

"Bem, terei que esperar minha doce amiga se acalmar. Amanhã eu entrego."

Guardou o abjeto na gaveta e de súbito se lembrou do loiro sonserino.

"Ele estaria com ciúmes também? Claro!"

E adormeceu.

A noite era quente e desistiu de ficar deitada. Pensou se mais alguém estava sentindo o mesmo "calor". E saiu do castelo. Indo até o lago. Se tivesse coragem, se atiraria nas águas, com Lula Gigante ou não. Então viu que havia alguém lá.

"Quem será?"

Ao se aproximar mais viu os longos cabelos loiros. Ao vento.

"Lúcius Malfoy"

Ele a olhava aturdido. Mas com chamas nos olhos cinzas. Frank nunca a olhara assim!

O sonserino deu o primeiro passo em sua direção e sem aviso, tomou-lhe a boca com violência. E ao invés de indignação, sentiu que correspondia. A camisola transparente não era barreira para o loiro ardente. Ele tocava, arranhava, provocava. Fazia o que queria. E Alice não negava nada. Aliás o conduzia. Nunca sentira nada parecido. Nunca fizera algo parecido. Era estranho e maravilhoso.

Acordou com seu próprio grito. Assustada com as sensações tão reais do sonho vivido. A sensação de culpa tão intensa quanto a satisfação pelo o que ocorrera no sonho. Aquilo não era normal. Amava Frank desejava-o. Nunca, em sã consciência, se entregaria a qualquer outro homem. Principalmente um Malfoy. Um sonserino. Mesmo que fosse tão delicioso quanto julgava.

Tentou adormecer novamente, com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu. Quando levantou, Lily já havia saído para o café.

Ao cegar ao Salão Principal ela não estava mais lá. Procurou no jardim. Nada.

"O lago."

A achou no mesmo local em que estivera na noite anterior. No sonho. Estremeceu.

-Lily. Não está com fome esta manhã? – se aproximou.

-Não! – jogava pedras no lago, como no outro dia.

-Isso tudo é por causa do que houve ontem? – receosa.

-Sim e não.

-Como? – confusa.

-Tive aquele sonho estranho outro dia, com o Snape. Eu te contei! – olhou para a amiga angustiada.

-E então... – Alice estava atenta.

-Bom, então que ele me beijou. – jogou outra pedra.

-No sonho? – tentando entender.

-Não! De verdade! – gemeu.

-UAU! O ranhoso? – não quis acreditar.

-Pois é! Ontem, ele me beijou.

-Mas você e o ranhoso?! – fez uma careta.

-É! – resignada. – Mas o estranho é que por causa dele eu vi o Potter com a Narcisa. E você tem toda a razão! – suspirou. – Eu estava com ciúmes!

-YES!!! – socou o ar.

-Ei! Isso não é nada bom! – irritada.

-Claro que é! O garoto vem tentando sair com você há anos! Está na hora de dar a ela uma chance!

-Ficou louca?! Não posso! Ele é tão presunçoso! Tão imaturo! Tão...

-Tão lindo! – riu divertida. – Vamos lá, Lily Evans! Dê uma chance a ele! Quem sabe não lhe ensina boas maneiras! – brincou. – A não ser que prefira o sonserino. – fez nova careta.

-Não prefiro o sonserino! – riu pela primeira vez. – Mas as férias estão aí. Acho que posso pensar nisso tudo e na volta, a gente fala sobre isso! – matreira.

-Muito bom! Agora me diga uma coisa! – olhando para os lados. – Esse beijo. Como foi?

-Alice! – se exaltou.

As duas riram.

-Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça! O Potter disse que isso é seu! – e entregou a Pedra-lua.

Lily olhou e num movimento rápido, jogou a pedra no lago.

-Lily Evans!

-Tudo começou no dia que achei essa pedra. Pode chamar de superstição, mas prefiro assim!

Alice deu de ombros e voltaram para o castelo. Faltava apenas mais uma prova para os N.O.M.s e enfim as férias começariam.

Lúcius acordou naquela madrugada, alarmado. Uma grifinória! Como pudera sonhar com uma!! Procuraria saber o que tinha acontecido entre Narcisa e Potter. E desta vez perguntaria para ela.

Quando a noiva disse que o moreno a tinha agarrado á força e que conseguira de desvencilhar e ainda bater nele, ficou na dúvida. Mas a história se confirmou. E jurou a si mesmo, que destruiria Potter. Nem que fosse a última coisa que faria.

Pensou em devolver a pedra á Narcisa, mas queria esquecer o episódio. Então, deixou de volta no cantinho onde Severus fazia suas experiências. Ele sabia o que fazer com o mineral.

**OF: continua**


End file.
